In the FMA world
by HanaNoHaru
Summary: My version of how it would be if me and my friend went to the FMA world! This is not to be taken really seriously. It's just for fun and to make me happy! Thank you! NO FLAMES! please read sequel: In the Naruto World if you liked this one!
1. 99 red Balloons

**In the FMA World**

Hi! I'm writing this story with my friend. It's nothing really but I would appreciate it if you would read it. I know there tons of stories like this but I wanted to make one too! So here we go, to the funniness! And don't take this seriously.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters in it, blah, blah, blah… and I don't own Hello Kitty or the song 99 red balloons or Barbie Fairytopia… .

* * *

We had just gotten out of school. The sun was blazing!

" It's so hot! Make it stop!" Janelle whined. She fanned herself with Linda's hand. She didn't want to waste her own energy.

" Let go of my hand, you do this everyday," Linda said.

Janelle pouted and let go of her hand, " If I die 'cause of heat stroke I blame you!" "If you…" Linda paused and stared blankly into the sky as 99 red balloons passed by.

" What?" Janelle asked. She looked at where Linda was staring and gaped at the sight of the balloons. _' There's so many…'_ she thought. " Pretty!" she squealed.

Linda amazingly jumped and caught onto one of the red balloons. She started to fly away as Janelle grabbed onto her foot.

" Where are we going?!" Janelle panicked. " To the Land of Oz!" Linda shouted. Janelle's eyes went big and round at Linda's reply. " What! Really?! Squee!!" Janelle exclaimed. " No, not really. Just kidding," Linda smiled down at Janelle.

" Grrr…" Janelle muttered. They flew across the sky for what seemed like hours until they saw a large gate made of stone. It was in the sky high above the clouds. _' I wonder how that got there!'_ Janelle thought.

" That gate looks oddly familiar," Janelle said.

" It reminds me of Hello Kitty," Linda said with a goofy grin. Sometimes she's really…unintelligent.

They arrived at the big gate in the sky. (A/N: No it's not heaven! Lol) Linda let go of the balloon. They fell to the ground with Janelle breaking the fall.

" Thanks!" Linda smiled and patted her head.

" Uh huh…" Janelle had swirlys in her eyes.

The gate spoke to them. " I will grant you 3 wishes!" it said triumphantly. " Uh ok" Linda scratched her head. " So what do you want?" the gate said irritated.

Janelle said the first thing that popped into her head. " Let's go see Ed and Al from FMA!!" she exclaimed throwing her hands up into the air. " OK," Linda sighed.

" Fine, you have 3 days!" the gate said, it's voice echoing. " But I need something from you in return."

" Uh, you can have my homework!" Linda said. " OK," the gate said. And with that it opened, revealing a blinding white light. " Ahh! I'm blind!" Janelle covered her eyes. " Shut up, you always say your blind," Linda sighed. " I will be soon!" Janelle retorted.

" Just go already!" the gate yelled. Both girls nodded and went into the light. (A/N: No they are not going to heaven!) " Weeee!" Janelle ran into it and the gate closed. " Those kids need serious help…" the gate said to itself.

* * *

After what seemed like an hour of running through the light, they finally arrived. " Oi, where are we?" Janelle asked. " I know where we are!" Linda exclaimed. Janelle waited anxiously for the answer. " We're in Barbie Fairytopia!" she shouted throwing her hands in the air and doing the 'I'm so special' dance.

The people around them stared at them like they were idiots. (A/N: they sort of are)

A small boy with blonde hair and a suit or armor came over to them.

" Are you lost?" the armor said politely.

" Uh, yeah…you look familiar," Janelle said examining them.

" Well I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist and this is my brother Alphonse. We're pretty famous," he said proudly.

" So you're shrimpy boy," Linda said nodding to herself, like she was agreeing with what she said.

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICRO-MIDGET?!?!" Ed shouted, flailing his arms around.

" I didn't exactly say ' micro-midget'," Linda explained matter-of-factly.

" Nii-san, please calm down. These girls are lost, we should help them," Al said holding his brother back from killing Linda.

" So, what do I care," Ed said rather rudely, crossing his arms.

" That's not nice Edward!" Janelle said inflicting one of her famous 'Flicks of Doom' on him.

" Owwwwwwwwww!!!" Ed said holding his head.

" Janelle it's not nice picking on the vertically challenged," Linda said nodding her head.

" I sowwe, Edo," Janelle said in a baby voice patting Ed's sore head.

* * *

So there you have it! The first chapter of the adventures of Linda and Janelle!! Woot!! Aren't you excited, I know I am!! OK, so review if you want cause on this one I really don't care! 


	2. Cake

**CHAPTER 2**

This is the second chapter of the pointless story! Yay! I had to change the rating…hehehe

DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA or any of the characters. I do own Janelle and Linda!

WARNING: This is not to be taken seriously! Those who do take this seriously have no sense of humor, just kidding!

* * *

We were sitting in a café with the mini alchemist and Al.

"So, where'd you come from?" Al asked kindly. He was sitting across from Linda.

" Uh, we're from…" Janelle looked over at Linda. She was staring blankly at nothing with a creepy smile on her face. " Well you wouldn't believe us…" Janelle said scratching her head.

" Try us," Ed said leaning forward, as if he was really interested. Janelle sighed. " OK, well me and Linda are from another world called Earth!" she said cheerfully as if it was a normal everyday thing to say.

Ed fell back on his chair and Al looked as shocked as armor can. " What?!" Ed shouted getting up off the floor.

The other peoples around them stared and shaked their heads in a disapproving manner.

" In our hell hole of a world, your lives are an anime show. It's a cartoon thing…" Linda said stabbing her piece of cake that she ordered.

" An…anime show?" Al stuttered. " Yeah, on TV. TV is like a small box that has sound and pictures," Linda explained matter-of-factly.

" So, then how'd you get here??" Ed asked staring at Janelle and Linda.

" It's impolite to stare chibi," Linda said nodding her head. " WHO ARE YOU CALLING…" before Ed could finish his rant Janelle flicked his forehead. " Shut up," she said.

" Ahem, on our way home from school we saw 99 red balloons and Linda grabbed one then I grabbed her foot. It lead us to a big gate in the sky and we went through," Janelle said sipping her cup of tea.

" You saw the gate?" Ed asked. " Uh, ya I guess," Linda said stuffing her cake in Janelle's mouth.

" Winda! I'm a kill joo! Janelle said, half choking on the cake. " OK!" Linda said. Janelle swallowed the cake and sighed.

Suddenly a black car pulled up and Colonel Mustang stepped out.

" Fullmetal we found Scar," he said.

Janelle leaned into Linda and whispered. " You got 'it'?" Linda smiled and nodded.

" Can we come?" Janelle asked putting on her best puppy-dog face.

" No, its too dangerous," Ed said sternly. Al nodded. " Please! We'll help!!" Linda said.

" Let us come…or else," Janelle smiled evilly and flicked Ed with her Flick of Doom! (Scary music plays now…)

" Ow ow ow! OK fine!" Ed whined. They got in the car and headed off to where Scar was.

* * *

So they are going to find Scar!! What did Janelle mean by 'it'?! Find out next time! Review please! 


	3. May the Christ compel you

**CHAPTER 3**

Omfg! 2 updates in one day, I'm goood! So here it is the 3rd chapter of the insanely funny and pointless story! Thank you for reviewing!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA or any of the characters in it...stupid lawyers...

* * *

It had started raining when the gang was headed to where scar was.

" Are we there yet?" Linda whined. This had been happening for the past 15 minutes.

"NO!!" Everyone answered. She seemed unphased by the yelling.

" Now?"

"NO!"

" How about now?"

" God damnit, NO!"

"Hmm, now?"

"YES!" Janelle screamed. They finally reached the place. (A/N: I'm too stupid to actually think of a place so I'm calling it place)

They all got out of the car. " You should stay with the Colonel over there," Ed pointed out when Janelle and Linda began following them.

Janelle and Linda looked over their shoulder to see the Colonel flirting with an unsuspecting victim—I mean uh, woman.

" No," they stated simply. Ed looked and saw what they saw and sighed. " Stupid Colonel," he muttered.

They went into an ally (A/N: It's always an ally!). A figure came from out of the shadows. It was Scar.

" Ooh! Scar, a puppy raper!" Linda shouted. Janelle slapped Linda upside the head and sighed. He looked at her strangely at her then back to Ed.

" Now, Fullmetal Alchemist…" he was cut off by Janelle.

" Do you have like a dictionary of all the state alchemist's lodged in your brain or something?" she asked curiously. Ed took this as an opportunity to strike.

As Scar was telling Janelle to shut up, Ed lunged into the air and transmuted his automail arm. He landed his sword-thingy in Scar…or so he thought. (Dramatic music please!)

As the dust cleared Scar was holding Ed's automail arm. "What the?" Ed said and tried to get free.

" Ooh Scar!" Linda called. He looked over at her and saw her waving around the cross with Jesus on it. He raised an eyebrow as she was waving it frantically. Janelle took out a bottle of water marked 'Holy Water'. It was really regular water… She started throwing some at Scar and said, " May the Christ compel you, devil child!"

Al was staring at them and shaking his head. '_Those are some strange girls,_' Al thought.

This was supposed to be for fun for the two stupid idiots, but it was another opportunity for Ed to strike!

As Scar was yelling at them to stay out of this, Ed brought up his leg and kneed Scar in his gut!

"Gah!" Scar stumbled back to gather his breath.

" Woot! Go Edo!" the two girls held up little signs that said 'Go Edo!' on them and waved them in the air. Al sweat-dropped. '_Where did those signs come from?_'

(A/N: Since I'm horrible at action scenes I'm skipping it. Ed won of course!)

" Yay, Edo-kun! You did it!" Janelle praised him.

"It was nothing," Ed stated with a triumphant pose. Janelle was fan-girling all over him.

"Hey! If it wasn't for Janelle and me you wouldn't have won!" Linda realized. Janelle realized to and stopped fanning Ed.

" Yeah, that's true! I want an award!" Janelle said and put her hands on her hips. Linda nodded.

"Uh, well, Ed called to Mustang. He was flirting with another lady.

He reluctantly came over. " What?" he said irritated. The two girls spoke up.

" We want rewards for saving the midget!" Linda said. Ed was about to strangle her but Al caught him.

"Uh, well, um….Hawkeye!" the Colonel called to his loyal Lieutenant.

Riza came walking over casually. " Yes, sir?" she asked.

" Get these girls a reward for saving the pipsqueak," he said, grinning when Edward started turning red for the last part of the sentence.

"Yes, sir," Hawkeye said and pulled out to pins that just so happened to be in her pocket and gave them to the girls.

Janelle and Linda gawked over them and squealed. " Thank you, Edo-kun!" they said running over to him and hugging him. Ed smiled proudly. The Colonel looked sad.

" But I got them for you!" he whined. " No, sir. I did," Riza said. The two girls pushed Ed aside, which made him fall, and hugged Riza. " Thank you, Riza!" they said. She smiled.

Ed and Roy sat in a corner sobbing quietly. '_These girls really are strange,_' Al thought and sighed.

* * *

You guys are jealous of me!! OK, no you're not, but i don't care if you are! So you know, review please! 


	4. PILLOW FIGHT!

**CHAPTER 4!**

Dun, dun, dun! Chapter 4 is here people! Watch out cause it's insanely stupid! You have been warned.

DISCLAIMER: Due to circumstances that are not under my control I do not own FMA, but I do own Janelle Linda!

* * *

Janelle, Linda, Ed, and Al arrived at a little hotel.

"Thanks for paying for us!" Janelle said cheerfully. Linda walked up to her and nodded.

"Well, it's not like I had a choice…"Ed said rubbing his forehead. As you can guess, Janelle flicked him!

"Still, thanks," Janelle said seriously. Ed was surprised she could actually be serious. But that moment of seriousness was over in a split second!

" Linda's a puppy raper!!!" Janelle exclaimed running down the hall. "Am not!" Linda defended herself and ran after her.

Ed sighed, '_It was just to good to be true._' Al knew what he was thinking and called out to the girls. " Guys, our room is here!"

The two of them turned around. Before they came over Janelle slapped Linda's head and ran towards Ed and Al. " Ow ow ow!" was heard down the hall.

Janelle reached Ed and ran behind him clinging to his back. "Uh, what are you doing?" he asked hesitantly. She put her finger up to her mouth and waited.

Linda came charging down the hall. "I'll kill you Janelle!" she yelled. She obviously didn't care if she woke people up. It was 12:00 at night!

Ed walked backwards trying to get away from Linda who was heading straight towards him. She had pure hatred burning in her eyes. Janelle laughed nervously, knowing that Linda **would** kill her. "She's kidding right?" Ed said noticing her laugh. " Uh…no," she said. Linda raised her fist.

Ed ducked her hit and Janelle got it. She fell to the floor with a thud and Linda smiled, satisfied. Al ran over to where Janelle laid limp on the floor. " Janelle?" he said with worry.

Ed looked over and saw her unconscious. "I think you over did it Linda," he said nervously. "No, if I killed her I would have overdone it," she stated. Ed looked at her and gulped. '_She's serious!_'

They brought Janelle inside the hotel room and laid her down on the couch. She seemed to be having a nice dream since she was laughing and smiling.

"She looks really happy, I hope she stays that way when she wakes up," Al said. " Linda was on the other couch staring at her shoes. " Did you know that….uh…I'm Jewish!" Linda said trying to make a conversation, since it was quiet.

Al and Ed looked at her with questioning faces. " OK, never mind," she said and looked back down. At that moment they heard Janelle speak.

"What?" Ed asked. She said it too quietly. "I said…PILLOW FIGHT!" she grabbed a pillow and threw it at Ed's face.

He was caught off guard and fell to the floor with a loud oomph. Linda laughed and got a pillow thrown in her face as well. Al quietly stepped away from their small fight.

" Wake up Shrimp!" Janelle yelled down to Ed. " WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP!?!?!" he shouted in her face. " YOU!" Ed picked up a pillow and threw it straight at her face. She fell over and then swept Ed off his feet.

"Hahahaha!" Janelle laughed and sat on him. " Al, help!" Ed called. Al shook his head after getting a death glare from Linda.

"Traitor!" Ed yelled at his little brother. Both girls gasped and scolded Ed. " Don't yell at him! Al is nice! You're mean!" they said in unison. They teamed up on the short alchemist and bashed his head with pillows.

'_They are a lot like Winry…_' Al thought as he looked at the scene before him.

Janelle saw a shiny glint of metal from Ed's right arm. "Oh, shiny!!" she squealed before picking up Ed's arm. Ed was too busy receiving multiple blows to the head by Linda to notice Janelle gawking over his automail.

" Linda look! It's shiny!" Janelle exclaimed waving Ed's arm in Linda's face. " Ooh!" They two girls squeed, gawked, and stared in awe. Ed finally came to and noticed.

"Let go!" he demanded. He yanked his arm away and stood up. The two girls looked up at him with quivering lips and shaky eyes. " What?"

Janelle and Linda began crying and rolling on the floor. "He took shiny away!" Linda cried. They were acting way too young for their age.

" How old **are** you guys?" Ed asked. They looked as old as him, but acted as young as a 5 year old.

Both stopped crying and gave him their full attention. " We are 14!" Janelle said happily.

Ed's jaw dropped. "14?" Al asked shocked.

They really did have problems….

* * *

OK! I wrote this really late so don't blame me if it sucks, but then again it should…ok no it shouldn't! Review, thank you! 


	5. Killer garbage can!

**CHAPTER 5!!**

I never thought I would actually make it this far! Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and all that, but I do own Janelle and Linda!! I also do not own the song sung by Janelle, it belongs to JKL productions.

* * *

After the pillow fight everyone fell asleep, well, except Al of course.

Janelle and Linda slept on the one couch and Ed had the other.

Morning soon came, and by morning I mean 1:00 A.M.

"Wake up sleepy heads!!" Linda cheered. She sat on Janelle's head, waiting for her to get up.

Janelle began squirming under Linda. Linda heard her say something. "What?" she leaned her face closer to Janelle.

" I said, get the hell off of me you fat ass!" Janelle shrieked. Using all of her strength (A/N: That ain't much by the way) she pushed Linda off. She took in deep breaths.

"You called me fat…" Linda's voice trailed off. Janelle immediately regretted what she said. When someone calls Linda fat…she gets _emotional._

"Linda, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! The oxygen was cut off to my brain!" Janelle said trying to calm her weeping friend. Linda didn't listen and started to cry, loudly.

" Wah! How could you!?" Linda said. Ed woke up by this point. The sound of Linda's crying was enough to wake the whole floor!

Al rushed over to her, being the kind and sweet person he is, and tried to comfort her.

Ed just got annoyed. " Shut up! I'm trying to sleep! It's…1 IN THE MORNING!!" Ed exclaimed.

" Brother, be nice!" Al said. " I know what to do!" Janelle said, striking a dramatic pose. Ed sighed and fell back on the couch.

" Tick, tock! Let's just waste the time! Tick, tock! She's gonna be home soon! Tick Tock! Yeah, she's gonna be home soon! Tick tock! She's gonna be home soon! Yeah, woooaaah! Yeah, woooaah!" Janelle sang.

Linda started to calm down and rock to the song. " Un, deux, toi chocolate!" Linda said and stood up. Janelle cheered and hugged her best friend. Ed and Al stared. '_Are they even human?_' Ed thought.

They all went back to sleep until 10:00 in the morning, which Ed was grateful for.

* * *

Janelle woke Linda up, and then Linda woke Ed up.

"So what are we doing today?" Linda asked when they left the hotel.

"**We** are doing nothing. Al and I are going to the library for research," Ed rudely said. Linda pouted and exchanged glances with Janelle.

"I'm sorry, my brother is so rude sometimes," Al apologized. " It's OK, Al!" Linda said and patted his cold metal armor. She patted it a little too hard.

"Oh, fudge cakes!!" Linda held her hand and danced around, trying to get rid of the pain.

Janelle looked back at her. " Idiot," she muttered and kept walking.

Al immediately ran over to her and apologized 10 times. " Really, it's OK, Al. It was my fault," Linda said with a toothy grin. " OK," Al mumbled and kept walking.

Out of nowhere Ed started laughing. "Brother?" Al said. Ed didn't stop laughing.

Janelle joined in and so did Linda. Soon Al was laughing too.

" Attention! Il y a un bidon d'ordures detueuren cours de relisation!" Linda yelled pointing at a garbage can on the curb.

" What?" Ed asked. He looked at her and then the garbage can 4 times.

Janelle jumped behind Linda and eeped.

" What?!" Ed asked again. He was starting to get annoyed at the fact he didn't know what was going on.

" There's a killer garbage can afoot!" Linda said. " A what?" Al asked. He looked at the garbage can as it transformed into a palm tree!! Oh, wait no. That's just envy.

" Envy?!" Ed yelled. "Hi, cross dressing palm tree!" Janelle greeted. " I'm not a goddamn palm tree!!" he argued.

" Yes you are," Janelle simply said. Envy growled and took a step towards her.

"Don't take another step or I will blow up your master's head!" Linda warned. Her warning obviously did nothing but make him laugh.

Ed jumped in front of them, "Leave them alone! They are just stupid people!" " Hey!" Janelle and Linda said in unison.

" It's true," Ed sighed. Linda and Janelle were about to fight back but then nodded and sighed.

Envy took another step towards them.

" If I die and go to hell real soon, I will take with me 1 red balloon!" Linda said as  
Envy neared them.

* * *

(Dramatic music!)

I'm leaving it there cause I want some sort of cliff hanger…so tune in next time to see if Janelle and Linda die! Yay! Review please, thank you!


	6. Annoying

**CHAPTER 6**

I would just like to remind people, if you don't like these types of stories then don't read it!!! Thank you. This one isn't as funny cause I'm in a bad mood but its weird.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA in anyway…

* * *

The palm tree got closer and closer. Linda tired to stall him/her…

" Yo! It, thing…what ever you are! You're gay!" Linda shouted at him. He stopped and turned red with anger. " I'm a guy!! Are you retarded or something?!" Envy yelled.

Ed took this time to strike. He transmuted his arm into his blade thingy and attacked.

(A/N: As I told you before, I suck at action scenes. Of course Envy got beaten up…but Ed didn't win! He captured the girls…I don't know why…)

* * *

**Homunculus Hide Out!**

" Where the hell are we palm tree dude?" Janelle asked. " Can't you tell?!" Envy shouted at them while pacing across the room. '_Why the hell did I capture these two dip-shits?_' Envy thought.

"Hey Linda!" Janelle whispered to her friend. They were tied up against a steam pipe. "What?" Linda whispered back. They weren't really whispering though…

"I can hear you, you know!!" Envy yelled. The two looked up at…it. "Were we talking to you? No! Sheesh, ever heard of manners?!!" Linda scolded the gay thing.

Envy sighed and turned away from the baffling idiots. "That Fullmetal midget better get here quick before I kill myself over and over!" Envy muttered.

* * *

**BACK TO ED AND AL!**

" What do you mean you're not going to save them?" Al asked. " I'm not rescuing them. Envy can kill them, I don't care," Ed stated simply.

" Brother! They helped you!" Ed stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned around towards Alphonse. " They…HELPED ME?! They hit my head! They made me pay for a hotel room! That's not helping! And they called me…short!!" Ed yelled.

"But they did help. They distracted Scar, and if they didn't you would have died!" Al said.

Ed sighed. " A life for a life, I guess." He suddenly smiled widely. "Brother…?" Al hesitantly asked.

" One life for **ONE** life! That means I only have to save one!!" he exclaimed and jumped in the air.

" No brother!" Al argues but Ed didn't listen. He ran down the street towards the Homunculus hide out. (A/N: I don't know how he knows where it is but what ever! Its not real anyway!)

* * *

**HOMUNCULI HIDE OUT!!**

" I want pancakes!" Linda whined. ' _Why won't she shut up?!_' Envy thought. It sat on a chair ignoring the two ignorant girls. " Where's Edo?! He's late!" Janelle complained looking at the clock conveniently placed in front of them.

"Where are you pipsqueak!?!?!" Linda screamed to the air.

Suddenly, Ed and Al came in! " Envy, uh give me one of them back," Ed said. There wasn't much enthusiasm in his voice. " Thank god! OK, here take one-wait a minute! ONE?!" Envy shouted at Edward.

"Don't yell at Ed!" Janelle said. " You have to take both!" Envy begged. " No, only one," Ed said.

"One of us?!" Linda shrieked. '_He will so chose me!_' Janelle snickered.

" I choose…uh…hmm…" Ed pondered over whom to choose. " I have a pet back at home I have to feed!!" Janelle said trying to get him to pick her. " Hey, so do I!" Linda said.

" Just please take them both! They are SO annoying!" Envy said sitting back down on the chair.

"But they annoy me too!" Ed complained. As Ed and Envy fought over who would keep them the girls talked to Al. " Could you get us out of here?" Janelle asked. " Sure!" Al untied the ropes that held them to the pipe and set them free.

They snuck out of the building leaving Ed behind.

" He is so getting flicked when he comes back!" Janelle said through clenched teeth.

"I'm going to call him short until he explodes!" Linda said emphasizing her sentencing by spreading her hands apart.

"Uh, just don't kill him," Al sighed. " We won't!" they said together.

About an hour later Envy and Ed realized they were alone. "Uh, where'd everyone go?" Ed asked looking around. Envy took his opportunity to get the hell out of there and disappeared in a flash, leaving stupid Ed alone.

"It's really late, I wonder where Ed is?" Al said. 3 hours passed and Ed still never came back to the hotel.

"AL! JANELLE! LINDA!" they heard Ed scream. "Uh, oh…"

* * *

There you have it! Somebody's in trouble!! Wait till next time to find out what Ed does to them! Muhahahaha! Review please, thank you. 


	7. Hide and duck tape

**CHAPTER 7!**

I'm back with the stupidity again! Thanks for all the positive reviews!

DISCLAIMER: OK, I don't own FMA!! I wish I did, but I don't!!!

* * *

"Quick, hide!" Linda whispered. Janelle nodded and crawled on the floor to a hiding spot.

"Uh, don't you think it would be better if we just talk to him?" Al asked when he saw Linda hide behind a lamp. "No! Now found a hiding spot!" Linda whispered loudly.

Janelle spoke from behind the couch. "Linda I can still see you." Linda cursed and took the lampshade off the lamp and put it on her head. "Now you can't!"

Janelle shook her head and ducked behind the couch when Ed slammed the door open.

"Where are you?!" he shouted into the room. "Over here!" Janelle said. "Shut up! You're not supposed to tell him where we are!" Linda said to her. Ed sighed.

"I'm not going to hurt you I promise…" Ed lied. "Yes you will!" Janelle muttered. "Shut up!" Linda told her.

"This is pointless, just come out. Al? Where are you?" Ed said searching the hotel. "He's in the bathroom!" Janelle whispered. Linda came over to her and slapped her head. "Ow!" Janelle screamed. Ed whipped his head around in the direction of the couch.

"Found you," Ed said towering over them. They looked up and saw he had duck tape in his hand. "What's that for?" Janelle pointed to the duck tape. "To shut you two up!" Ed said and ripped a piece off. "Ahhh!" Janelle screamed with Linda.

"Help! He's gonna kill us!" Linda yelled as she ran through the halls of the hotel. " Am not! I'm just gonna shut you up!" Ed called and ran after them.

They ran up and down the halls for about a half hour. Janelle crashed on the floor. "Can't…run…too…tired!" she said through deep breaths. "Come on! We can't lose to the midget!" Linda encouraged. The minute Ed heard midget, he quickened his pace. "Who are you calling a midget?!??!?!?" Ed yelled.

"Oh, crap!" Janelle got up and ran. Linda was left there. "Oh, fudge cakes!" she ran after Janelle before Ed caught up.

Ed finally caught them and duck taped them up! "There, now I don't have to listen to you two!" he laughed and sat on the couch next to where the girls sat on the floor. Al came from his hiding spot and sat next to Ed.

"Brother, what did you do?" Al asked seeing the girls tied up on the floor with duck tape on their mouths. '_This is going to hurt a hell of a lot when we get the tape off!_' Janelle thought.

"I did nothing! You guys left me with Envy!" Ed said. Linda tried to speak but her words were muffled through the tape. "Mmm! Hmmmmm!!" Linda mumbled trying to get their attention. Al looked down at her and tried gently to take the tape off. "No! Don't do that Al!" Ed shouted. Al didn't listen.

"Owwwwwwwww!!" Linda screamed once the tape came off. " Ed, I have a question," she said calmly. '_God, kill me now!_' Ed thought. "Did Envy rape you when you were alone with him?" she asked. Al fell over and Ed almost died. "WHAT?!" Ed screamed.

Linda moved back a little, which was hard because Janelle didn't want to move. "WHAT KIND OF SICK PERSON ARE YOU?!?!" Ed asked/yelled at her.

"A cute, sick person?" Linda answered. Ed fell to the floor. "Did I kill him?" Linda asked when she didn't see Ed move. Janelle shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, right your tape!" Linda realized Janelle still had the tape on. She took it off in one movement. Janelle bit her lip to keep from screaming. "Ow," she muttered.

Since Ed or Al didn't wake up, the girls were stuck, tied up, all night. '_Oh! Tomorrow is when we have to leave._' Janelle remembered before she fell asleep against Linda's back. Linda sighed and fell asleep, too.

* * *

Ha ha ha! This is coming to an end, soon. Maybe I might make more about Janelle and Linda going to other anime worlds, not sure though. Review please, thank you! 


	8. Waffle God

**CHAPTER 8!!**

I'm oh so sorry to say this but this is the last chapter! It was so fun while it lasted. On a good note I have decided to write a sequel! It will surprise you, so keep on the look out!

DISCLAIMER: I dont own FMA!

Linda woke up to Ed poking her forehead. "What, may I ask, are you doing?" she asked rather calmly. Normally she would have bit him.

"Poking you," he said. "It's…relaxing!" she said. "What? No, it's supposed to be annoying!" Ed sat back and pouted. "Oh, but it isn't. What's annoying is being tied to her!" Linda motioned toward the still sleeping Janelle.

Janelle woke up and looked over at Linda. "Who said I'm annoying?" she asked with anger in her voice. "Him!" Linda said before Ed could say it was she.

"What?! No, she did!" Ed pointed to Linda. Janelle looked from Ed to Linda 3 times. "Oh, well! I don't care!" Janelle smiled. Ed fell over.

"Brother we should really untie them now," Al said. "That's right! We got to go today!" Janelle remembered. "You're leaving?! Thank you god!" Ed dropped on his knees and thanked god. Tears were spilling from his eyes. "Um…yes…get up, you're scaring me," Linda told Ed. He got up.

"I wish we could stay longer! It was just too much fun!" Janelle complained when she was untied. "No, you two should really go! The sooner the better!" Ed grinned and started pushing them out the door. "But we don't know how to!" Linda said before Ed threw them out. He pulled his hands away from their backs and placed on his chin. The girls fell back on to their ass.

"Ow! My ass!" Janelle whined and rubbed her ass. "Ew, don't do that," Linda covered her eyes. Janelle stuck her tongue out. "I got it!" Ed said and snapped his fingers. "You'll go the same way you came!"

"Uh, where are we going to find 99 red balloons?" Linda asked. "Oh," Ed sighed and sat on the couch. "I know!" Janelle pointed her finger in the air. "What?" everyone asked. "We pray to the almighty WAFFLE GOD!" Janelle exclaimed. Everyone fell over anime style.

Later, after they all regained themselves, they went out. "Maybe if we open the gate…" Ed muttered. "How would you do that?" Linda asked popping up in front of him. He shrieked like a girl and fell backwards.

"Haha! Edward scream like a girl!" Janelle laughed. "Shut up!" Ed yelled. Janelle zipped her mouth and they kept walking.

"Oh, I got it! You can make a circle thing and make the gate come!" Linda said. "A circle thing?" Al asked. "You know those transmutation things," Linda waved her hands around. "Hmm, it just might work," Ed said. "OK! Let's go back to the hotel and open the gate!" He turned around and raced towards the hotel. "Wait! I can't feel my legs!" Janelle complained and tried to run after them.

They got to the hotel and Linda dropped Janelle. She piggybacked her since she claimed she couldn't run. "Ouch!" Janelle got back up and dusted herself off. They got to their room and Ed locked the door. "OK, Al you make the transmutation circle," Ed instructed and Al did what he said.

"Ooh! Look at the pretty circle!" Janelle gawked over the finished transmutation circle. "OK, now stand back," Ed said. The two stepped back and Ed clapped his hands. He placed them on the circle and a bright light shined.

"Crap, I'm blind!" Janelle covered her eyes. "No, your not," Linda sighed. They light disappeared and they were all in front of the gate. "It's time to go back now. You have two wishes left by the way," the gate informed them.

"That's right! Hmmm…I want Ed and Al to come home with us!!" Janelle said. " Shit, NOOO!!!" Ed screamed. "OK, come on," the gate opened. Janelle grabbed a crying Ed and Linda held Al's hand.

They walked into the light. "Wait!" Janelle stopped and everyone else did. "What?" the gate asked impatiently. "Take us to Naruto's world!!" she shouted and the gate sighed. "Fine."

"Naruto? What's the hell is that?!" Ed asked. "You'll see," Janelle grinned and dragged Ed in the gate. "She just doesn't know when to stop," Linda said to Al and they followed in after them.

* * *

YAY! That's the end. Now keep watch in the Naruto section for In the Naruto World! I will have it up shortly and you can be sure it will be crazier than this one!! 


End file.
